farmers_resalustionfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt
Matt is the main chacter of the series. He has one brother and one sisters. Mark is his only brother and he 19 and his sister Molly is 15. Matt lives on his farm with his parents. He is also an athlete. He is in football and track. He is in FFA and 4-H . He appears in all three books. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Hillairy. Hillairy is kind of a deva until Matt breaks up with her in Runner. He does this because she kept using him and making him do every thing for her. A week after they break up Matt runs away. Then to find him, Hillairy, Mark, Henry, Luke, Noah, John, and Frank go looking for him. They eventually find and they go home to fight the street kids. Then in fight in the middle of the book Hillairy says she is sorry for treating him wrong and that she would never do anything like that agien. Matt and Hillairy are back together now. Luke and Noah are Matts best friends and they both loked for him in runner. In Fair were the two that helped Matt hold off Harold, Rick, Bruce, Tim, and Peter. In Fair Noah has a car crash at the beging and Lukes parents got a divorce. So Matts been trying to keep Luke comforted till his sister Reilly gets time off work or untill his brother Henry gets home from college. Then he still wants to vist Noah in the hospital. By June 25th he wants to start working with his animals but he doesn't know if he'll have time to do all this. Then Hillairy wants him over as much aspossable. So now Matts gets home at 11:15 every night and has to get up at 5:30 to do chours on the farm. Family Matts intermedent family consist of five people and four dogs. His older brother is Mark. Matt was never really close to Mark ever sence the last time they were in High school together because they were both on varsity together for football. His sister is Molly. He has always been close to Molly since they are a year a part. They always hang out at school with Noah, Luke, and Lucy. Matts parents are Mrs. Lisa and Mr. Garry Ron. Lisa works as a veternain and Garry works part time as a park ranger. The dogs are Rufas a rough collie, Faith and Donald are beagles, and Captian is a saoymoyed. Faith and Daonald have been used for breeding before. They have had 3 litters. Danalds also used for hunting. Rufas and Captian have been are the farms herding dogs. The Farm Matt has worked on the Ron farm ever since he was five. He has helped shave the sheep, milk the cows, clean pens, and feed the animals with his dad. The Downs The Rons and Downs have known each other for a long time. Lisa and Mrs. Down worked together. Garry then gave Josh a job at the farm. After Mrs. Down died from cancer, the Rons found out that her husband left her and they decided to let James and Josh live with them.